


Sunshine and Whiskey

by Justonebreathx (MandyxoxoPayne)



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Blaney - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lake life, NASCAR, Plus size love, Ryan Blaney - Freeform, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/Justonebreathx
Summary: "Every time you kiss me, it's like sunshine and whiskey"Maddie joins her friends out on Lake Norman, but little does she know that her crush, Ryan Blaney, is joining them as well.*PURE FLUFF*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something cute and fluffy and after seeing Bubba and Blaney out on the lake after Daytona this past July and this was the result of that. I hope you like it!

 

 

"Okay, Maddie, you ready to show off your new bikini body?" Lisa, my best friend since college parked her SUV in her boyfriends driveway. A bunch of our friends decided to spend the rare Sunday on Lake Norman since most of us travel on the weekends for different NASCAR teams. Jacob, Lisa's boyfriend, works for Roush, Lisa works for Chip Ganassi and I work for NASCAR. We all met in college and somehow we were all blessed to work in the same sport.

I looked over at Lisa and bit my lip. "Um, I wouldn't say I have a bikini body."  
"Oh, c'mon! You lost 20 pounds. You have curves that makes any girl envious. You have a bikini body. Everyone does, Maddie."  
"That's not the same and you know it."

Lisa turned off her SUV and got out. "Maddie, you have nothing to worry about, okay? You're among friends here. Everyone knows you, and everyone is going to be astonished when you take off your clothes and see the new you. You gotta be damn proud of yourself. I know I am."

I sighed, slouching in my seat and tried my best to not overthink this.

Lisa is right. I shouldn't worry about how I look in my bathing suit. I've been on the weight loss journey for a long time now and I'm finally seeing results. I'm never going to be model skinny, or a girl who has the perfect curves that make guys drool, but I'm happy with my journey so far.

So as a gift to myself, I bought my first ever two piece bathing suit. I saw it shopping one day and fell in love. It's a white tankini with navy stripes and hot pink flowers. I had to have it right there and then. I'm not comfortable with my stomach on display, so this was perfect choice instead of the big black one pieces that do nothing for my round body.

"Maddie, stop thinking and help unload." I rolled my head to the side and pull my sunglasses down so I could look at her. "You look fucking amazing. Now get your ass in gear!" She slammed the driver's door and disappeared into Jacob's house.

I got out of the SUV about the same time another boat pulled up to Jacob's dock. "Maddie?" I pulled my bag out of the backseat and turned around to see who said my name. "Maddie! Is that you?"   
"Bubba!" I smiled brightly when he closed the distance and picked me up in a giant bear hug. "I didn't know you were coming!" He placed me back on my feet and took a step back from me and gave me a once over.

"Damn, gurl. You lookin' fiiiine."  
"Oh my God, shut up." Bubba laughed and gave me another hug.  
"It's been way too long since I've seen you. Doing good?"

"Better than you, I at least know how to drive without ruining my transmission." I snickered at him.  
"Ouch." We both laughed and continued to chat as we got everything out of the SUV.

Bubba and I go way back. I worked on his 6 team until we lost sponsorship for him. I was so sad to see talent like him go. So when he got the call to drive for the 43 team full time, I couldn't help but be proud of him. We hardly see each other since I'm not always at the track, but when we do, it's just like old times.

"Just these bags and this cooler?"  
"Yes, everything else is in the house."  
"Perfect. Ready?" I grabbed two giant tote bags full of food and extra stuff we'd need on the lake today and threw them over my shoulder as I helped Bubba carry the cooler. "Damn, what do you have in here?"  
"Oh, you know, some soda, juice, beer, whiskey. Lots and lots of whiskey."  
"Did someone say whiskey?" I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard a velvety voice come out of nowhere. "I know I heard someone say whiskey."   
"Maddie, some help here?" I dropped the cooler as I stared at the man climbing out of the boat with nothing on but blue swim trunks that sat low on his hips, Raybans and an old school Goodyear hat.

My heart stilled when he looked my way.

Oh gosh.

Ryan Blaney.

"YRB!" Bubba boomed, "help me with this, bro." I bit my lip as Ryan made his way towards us and the closer he got, the more erratic my heart started to beat. Of course the only NASCAR driver that I have a major crush on was going to be joining us at the lake today.

OF COURSE.

Now I felt even more self conscious being out here today.

Ryan quickly grabbed the cooler from Bubba and I couldn't help but stare at how easily he lifted it into the boat and sat it next to another one just as big. Bubba helped me aboard and showed me where to store my bags at.

"Some introductions are in order," Bubba said, clapping his hands together. "Maddie, this is Amanda, my better half." I smiled over at her and she gave me a wave and a hello. I could already tell I was going to like her. Then Bubba pulled me over to where Ryan was now digging through our cooler, no doubt looking for that whiskey I mentioned. "Bro, wait until we're out on the lake before you get hammered." He shut the lid on Ryan and I couldn't help but laugh. Then my laugh got lost in my throat as he looked over to me.

"This is Maddie, she's a friend of Jacob's. She also ran with me back on the 6 team, so she's cool."  
"Of course she is, she brought the whiskey. A girl after my own heart." Ryan smiled brightly at me which caused me to bite my lip and if I didn't know better, his head moved up and down like he was checking me out. No way he just did that. I'm not someone you check out. "I'm Ryan by the way."  
"Nice to meet you." My voice came out a little huskier than expected, and thankfully no one noticed.  
"So, where's this whiskey you mentioned?" Bubba laughed and made a snide comment before walking away from us.  
"It's in the bottle labeled 'property of YRB', didn't you see it?" I teased him and the look he gave me had me laughing. I'm not sure where that boldness came from, but I'm hoping I can keep up with it. "It's underneath the watermelon slices. At least save me a sip." I picked up the giant container of watermelon and I swear Ryan's face light up like Christmas morning.

"Maybe. If you're nice." Ryan winked at me and instinctively I rolled my eyes, but as I turned away to walk back up to Jacob's house, it took all I had to not scream.

There was no way I was going to survive today being on the same boat as Ryan Blaney.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment I walked into Jacob's house I belined it right to the kitchen and grabbed Lisa's arm and pulled her into the living room. "You failed to tell me that Blaney was going to be here!" I whispered yelled at her.

She smiled knowingly and tilted her head. "If I told you, would you have come?"  
"No," I shook my head, "you know damn well I wouldn't have."

"And that's why I didn't tell you."  
"Lisa," I sighed, falling onto the couch and covering my eyes. "You know I can't go out there with him here." I was too self conscience of how I looked and no way was I going to be in a bathing suit in front of a guy I liked.

"Maddie, look at me," Lisa sat down on the couch beside me and reached for my hand. "I know you don't see it, but you are truly beautiful. I know you don't hear that enough and I'm sorry I don't ever tell it when I know you need to hear it. But you're here to have fun. When was the last time you let your hair down?" She looked at me waiting for an answer and I honestly didn't have one. "Exactly. You and I both know we need this day to chill on the lake with old and new friends.  I don't want you to think about how you look or the fact that Ryan is here. I want you to have a good time and get this pasty skin of yours some sun. I'm beginning to think your Draco Malfoy's long lost sister." I started laughing at her joke, but soon sighed and tried my best to not let my insecurities try to ruin this day.

"Thank you, Lisa, I needed to hear all of that. Even if it is your job to tell me I'm beautiful, you know I don't feel it."  
"Well, you are."  
"Just promise me you won't abandoned me and stay with Jacob the whole time?"

"I promise."  
"Okay. I think I can do this and I'm going to ignore the fact that Blaney is here because I just can't deal with that right now."

"That's my girl! But really, Blaney would be stupid to not notice you. I think you two are the only single ones here today."  
"Lisa! No. Just, no. He wouldn't even consider being with someone like me when he has all those skinny fangirls of his following his every move." I closed my eyes and tried to not let any jealousy or saddness try to bring me down. I knew I was being unfair to myself to compare myself to those girls when I know I don't even have a chance with him.

"Maddie, stop thinking." Lisa knew where my mind was going. "Today is going to be special, I just know it. Plus we're gonna meet up with Ricky later, I think he's bringing a giant sheet cake to apologize for wrecking everyone last night." I laughed loudly because that's exactly what Stenhouse does when he does something wrong.

Lisa got up and adjusted her short shorts and tank top. I knew I would never look like her and I need to get over that mindset.

"Promise?" I asked, needed confirmation that today was going to be worth it.

"I promise." I stook up and Lisa gave me a giant hug and a kiss on my cheek.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lisa and I jumped back from each other to see Bubba eyeing us suspiciously. "I mean, don't stop on my account." He winked and let out a bellow laugh. "Nah, I'm just joshing. We're ready to go if you two are done making out." Bubba turned on his heels and continued laughing as we followed him back outside.

My heart seized when I saw Ryan on the dock, his Goodyear hat now replaced with a Captain's hat. Lisa took my hand and squeezed, "don't overthink anything."

"Ladies," Ryan greeted both of us, holding out his hand to help Lisa onto the boat. When it was my turn, I held my breath as I took his hand in mine. I tried my best to ignore how soft and warm his hand was and the fact that as quickly has he grabbed my hand, all too soon he let go. I whispered a meekly 'thank you' and it took all I had to not run to the other side of the boat.

"Um, did you see that?" Lisa whispered to me as she took a seat at the back of the boat.

"No?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"He just totally checked you out!" I looked over to where Ryan was standing, grabbing a rope that held the boat to the dock before jumping into the boat.

"I highly doubt that." I said, still watching as he put the rope away and turned our direction and gave us the biggest smile.

"Are you so sure about that?" I wanted to argue with her, but I couldn't. She wouldn't lie to me and I couldn't believe he would want to check me out. Last I checked I had more curves than a road course, no racecar driver would want that.

I sighed and turned my back on everyone in the boat and looked out onto the lake. I wasn't going to allow my horrible thoughts ruin this rare Sunday off.

Bubba took command of the boat while Blaney took command of the music, which thankfully he settled on some country which soothed my soul. I love country music, and I loved the mainstream stuff even more. I settled into my seat, allowing the breeze to blow my hair straight back and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. The weather today was beyond perfect.

"Is this seat taken?" I glanced over my shoulder to see Ryan holding two bottles of beer and nodded at the seat beside me. Of all places to sit on the boat, he decided to sit next to me? There were empty seats all around us.  
"Only if one of those beers are mine." I bit my lip and cursed at myself. Why do I always sound so bold around Ryan when inwardly I'm freaking out?

He laughed and held out one of the unopened bottles. "I was hoping you'd say that. Lisa told me this is your fave." I glanced over at Lisa who pretended she wasn't watching us.

"I really hope she didn't send you over here because I'm sitting by myself." Ryan looked at me curiously and shook his head no.

"I was coming over here to sit with you regardless if you were by yourself or not. She just told me Redds is your favorite." Ryan smiled at me and twisted off my cap before handing it to me.

"Really?" I said before I could catch myself. "Um, thank you, by the way." I tipped my beer towards him and he did the same, ignoring my question and I was really grateful for that.

Blaney's eyes locked with mine as he downed his beer and I couldn't help but follow the bob of his Adam's apple. I licked my lips instinctively and then bit my lip in embarrassment. Ryan smirked when he realized what I was doing and I knew I turned beet red. "You're blushing," Ryan mused, "it looks good on you." I blinked in surprise at his statement. No one has ever told me that before.

"Thanks," I said, suddenly extremely bashful.

Ryan reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, only for it to get loose in the wind again. I sat there frozen, completely taken back that he would even do that for me. "Here, you should wear this." He reached behind him to where his bags were and pulled out his Goodyear hat.

"No, I couldn't! The hat looks better on you." I couldn't possibly wear his hat!

"Nonsense! It will help prevent your hair from getting tangled, trust me." Ryan twirled his curls between his fingers and pulled. I giggled when they fell back into place.

"Wish I could get my hair to do that."

"Maybe later we can share hair and beauty secrets, I'm just dying to tell someone my beauty process." Ryan pursed his lips and showed off his hair and I couldn't help but bust out laughing. I felt so as ease around Ryan and I honestly didn't want this moment to past.

Ryan cocked his head to the side and placed his Goodyear hat on my head and then pushed my hair back behind my ears. His hand lingered a little longer than he should have, moving his fingers down my jaw and cupped my chin. He looked me in the eyes for the briefest of moments before looking down at my lips.

Was he going to kiss me?!

I held my breath and bit my lip. I watched him swallow and leaned forward. "You shouldn't bite your lip like that," as he took his thumb and pulled out my bottom lip from between my teeth.

Suddenly, the boat lurched to a stop, causing me to fall backwards with Ryan landing on top of me. His arms were on either side of my head and his center pressed against mine. "Well, this is one way to get to know someone. Was kinda hoping we could at least go on a date before you tried to get into my pants, but if this is how you roll?"

"Blaney, get off of her." Bubba stood next to us with his hands on his waist. "Maddie, I'm sorry. I didn't realize Horn Dog Blaney was going to make his appearance today." Ryan smirked and rolled off of me and quickly stood to help me up. When he did, he made no effort to move away from me.   
"Maybe if someone knew how to drive a boat, we wouldn't have been in that position... Maybe." Blaney said in an afterthought as he winked and laugh. "I'm just kidding, Maddie. Are you okay? Do I need to get you some ice or anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you." I wasn't sure what was happening right now, but there was no way Ryan was just flirting with me, and even more, there was no way he was going to kiss me. But then he pulled my bottom lip out from between my teeth and holy fuck, this wasn't happening.

"C'mon you two, we're gonna get the board out." Bubba took Ryan's captain hat off his head and placed it on his before turning to let everyone else know what we're doing.

I reached up to Ryan's hat, "here, I think you need this more than I do." I went to take it off but he stopped me.

"No, keep it on, it looks cute on you." With that, Ryan walked towards the front of the boat and started to put a lifefest on.

I just stared at him with shock and disbelief. He must have felt my gaze on him because he just looked over and smiled at me.

I fell back onto the seat and took a long drag of my beer. I could feel heat in my cheeks and I knew it wasn't the sun's doing. Butterflies fluttered like crazy in my tummy and I just couldn't believe what just happened. I touched my lip where he just touched it and I secretly cursed Bubba for stopping the boat.

I'm positive Ryan doesn't like girls like me, but how can one ignore what just happened?

I swear he's going to kill me today.


	3. Chapter 3

I've never laughed so much in my entire life.

Ryan stood at the edge at the back of the boat coaching Bubba on how to get up on the boogie board. The more Bubba messed up, the louder Blaney got and these two started to bicker back and forth like an old married couple.

But then, it clicked.

Bubba positioned himself just right on the board, Amanda took control of the boat and started off slowly until she reached full speed with a whooping and hollering Bubba being pulled along.

Ryan screamed in celebration and downed his beer; but all to soon Bubba fell laughing and when the boat turned around to get him, Ryan jumped in after him and kissed him on the forehead. Their friendship were more than best friends, they were brothers. "I'm so fucking proud of you!"

"I know, man! That was a long time coming!" I watched as the boys shared a moment together and I felt so honored to be able to watch this moment.

"Gonna go out next?" Lisa stood next to me. She had a towel covering her shoulders from where she was still soaked. After a few failed attempts, she gave up.

"That's a no. If you couldn't get up, then no way could I."

"C'mon, it will be fun!"  
"No, Lisa." End of story, don't ask me.

"Suit yourself!" She sang and bounced off to sit in Jacob's lap. I was kinda shocked at how quickly she gave up on trying to get me into the water, she usually pesters until I give in.

"Okay! Maddie, you're next!" I stilled when Ryan said my name and I shot a death glare at Lisa who just smiled and winked at me. I gave her my death glare as well and she only smiled bigger, like she knew I couldn't say no to Ryan.

"Um, yeah, no." I shook my head, proud of myself for saying no to him.

"Oh, c'mon! It's fun! Everyone's gone and gave it a try, you should too!" Ryan held out a life jacket out to me

"No, I know I won't be able to get up."

"Have you ever done it before?" Ryan walked up to me now and I knew the closer he got to me, the harder it would be to say no. Especially since he was dripping wet.

"I don't need to try to know it won't happen."  
"Trust me?" He said, completely taking me off guard. "I'll get in the water with you, I'll even hold your hand if you need to." Ryan winked suggestively and I couldn't help but laugh then.

"Fine." I took the life vest from him before I could change my mind.

"You might wanna ditch the dress." I looked down, embarrassment evident on my face.

"Oh, um, yeah."

Suddenly my insecurities washed over me and I found myself gasping for breath. Ryan noticed right way that my demeanor changed and it just made me wish I could disappear evenmore.   
"I don't want to make you do anything you're not comfortable ," he said sincerely. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment.

I wanted to have a fun, carefree time today. That's why I'm here. Just because the guy I'm crushing on is standing a mere 2 inches away from me doesn't mean I can't have fun. If anything, I should be jumping at the chance for him to show me how to wakesurf. I should be thrilled that he's even acknowledging my presence when so many guys look at me like I'm invisible.

Fighting with my emotions was something I do on a daily basis and I hate that my anxiety is trying its best to win today.

Inwardly I narrowed my eyes and cursed at my anxiety until I felt like the pressure that was on my chest I didn't notice right away was gone.

I opened my eyes and smiled, "no, just as long as you'll help?" I asked, just to make sure he was for real. Ryan's eyes lit up and he turned to grabbed a life vest for himself.

"I'll be the best teacher you'll ever have, I promise!"

Ryan jumped into the water and started to mess around with everything. I took a deep breath, looked to make sure no one was watching and took off my dress. It was the first time in my entire life I was wearing a girlie bathing suit. I wasn't wearing shorts or a long t-shirt to cover myself.

My suit was super adorable though. It was bright pink with purple and blue flowers. The top had a built in bra and flared out at the waist while my bottoms where high waisted so my stomach was completely covered even though it was a two piece.

I kicked off my sandals and shades and stepped to the edge of the boat where Ryan was waiting for me.

"What?" I asked Ryan as he stared at me and all I could think about was the fact he was seeing  _all_  of me. I wanted to cover myself up; hide all of the curves and rolls I have. I may have lost some weight as of recently, but bathing suits hide nothing, and you know insecurities don't melt away along with the weight, either.

"Nothing," Ryan said, avoiding his eyes.

"Um, yeah, maybe I shouldn't do this."

"Maddie," Ryan swam up to where I was standing at the edge of the boat. I had to swallow back my nerves because he simply look so gorgeous with his wet curly hair and bright blue eyes staring back at me. "Do you trust me?" He asked me so sincerely and I knew the answer was yes.  
"I don't know, you are friends with Bubba." I tilted my head back to see Bubba laughing his ass off at whatever Jacob was saying to him. Both Amanda and Lisa were deep in conversation, just leaving us two to our own vices. Ryan followed my eyesight and when I looked back at him, he gave me the biggest pout. "I'm just teasing!"

"Let me help you into the water." He held out his hand for me to grab. So I did, bending down and reaching for his hand. The moment I did, however, he pulled me as hard as he could so I was falling face first into the lake.

"Blaney!" I yelled the moment I resurfaced, shivering from how cool the lake was even though it was a hot day. "I can't believe you!" I splashed water towards his way but all he did was duck out the way and gave a big ole bellowing laugh.

Gosh.

My heart right now is about to flutter out of my chest at the sight before me, though. Ryan looked so adorably guilty for what he just did and he doesn't even care that I may or may not be mad at him.

"Sorry," he grinned and swam over to me.

He stopped a mere foot away from me, wading in the water like it was second nature. He stared at me again like he did before I got into the water and the happiness I felt right now faded away. Why did he kept staring at me? Ryan blinked hereto and swam past me.

"Here, you'll want to hold onto this." Ryan gave me rope and began to go over how to keep the board on my feet and use my legs to holst myself up. He told me over and over that if I couldn't get up, it wasn't a big deal, especially since it has taken Bubba years to master this.

"Ready?"  
"I think?" He laughed and yelled to Bubba to take it slow.

The boat surged forward and I lost my footing and the board went flying. Ryan grabbed the board and gave it back to me, reassuring this is normal for first timers. "Second time's a charm, let's do this!"

Bubba started the boat off slower this time, allowing me to keep a hold of my footing as the board sunk into the water. "That's it, Maddie! Now push down with your feet!" I didn't chance looking away from where my pink toes stood firmly on the white wakeboard and focused all of my energy on standing up. "Keep going! You're doing so good!" Ryan continued to give me cheers when I could see him already up on the board from the corner of my eye.

"You can do this, Maddie!" I heard Lisa yell from the boat, and soon enough, a chorus of cheers were coming my way.

I took a deep breath and pushed down with all my might while pulling myself up with the rope.

And then it happened.

"Maddie!" Ryan hollered at the top of his lungs. "You got up!"

A wave of pure giddiness washed over me as I looked over to see Ryan on his own board with the biggest smile on his face. "You did it!"

I couldn't believe it! I got up on the board!

I looked over to where my friends stood with their phones taking pictures and cheering me on.

I was so excited that I let go of the rope and held my arms up in the air and yelled in victory. I felt like I just overcame a huge obstacle in my life. If I could do this, I could do anything!

"Maddie!" Ryan jumped off his board and swam over to me and engulfed me in the tightest hug I've ever received.

My heart was suddenly pounding wildly in my chest and I was hyper away that Ryan was flushed to my body and my oh my, was his muscles ever strong.

"I'm so proud of you!" Ryan held onto my shoulder and locked eyes with me. "I knew you could do it." I wanted to cry cause no one has ever believed in me so much, even if it was something as small as wakeboarding.

"Thank you!" I hugged him of my own accord, wanting him to know how much I appreciate his teachings. "You were an amazing teacher. I couldn't have done it without you!"

"I know," Ryan smirked and laughed.

After coming down from my high, I realized Bubba was still nowhere near on turning around and getting us, Ryan seemed to notice this, too.

"Think they forgot about us already?" I asked, watching the boat get smaller and smaller.  
"I hope so." I turned to look at Ryan and he had an expression I've never seen on a guy who was looking at me, let alone on someone who I had a major crush on.

It was like he desired me, but my eyes had to be playing tricks on me, right?

But then Ryan got even closer to me, his hands finding my hips and pulled me close. "Maddie," he whispered and closed his eyes as he leaned in.

I gasped in surprise as Ryan's lips gently pressed against mine; they were so cool that I frozed against his touch, and then his hand found the back of my head and tilted it back for easier access and I melted like ice cream on a hot summer's day.

"You love birds quite done? Everyone is waiting on us." Both Ryan and I broke the kiss in surprise to see everyone on the boat staring at us. Bubba had the biggest grin on his face and I hid my head in Ryan's neck.

"Thanks, bud, just, real thanks." Ryan said sarcastically and Bubba laughed.

"Anytime, bro! Let's go! Ricky got us cake!"

Ryan bit his lip, embarrassed that we got caught but then he smiled at me and ah! Did this just happen? Ryan Blaney, NASCAR driver of the 12 car for Team Penske, just kissed me!

I swam over to the boat and Bubba helped me back up and he gave me a giant wink. I just rolled my eyes and unhooked my life vest and tried my best to not blush but everyone was staring at us, especially Lisa, who just gave me a knowing look and took a sip of her beer.

"Here," Ryan said, taking his towel and covering my shoulders with it and pulled me flushed to him as he held onto the corners. "Was that okay?" He whispered, nodding to where we just where. I looked down to where water droplets ran down his impeccable chest. Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought I would be standing here right now.

"More than," I finally found my voice and smiled up at him. "And thank you, that was, amazing." Ryan cocked his head to the side, "amazing, huh? Guess I'm a better kisser than I thought!" He just laughed and I hit his shoulder.

"You know what I mean!"

I squeal as Ryan engulfed me in a giant hug and twirled us around so I was sitting on his lap with his arms around my center.

As we sped towards the other side of the lake, I laid my head on Ryan's shoulder as his hand went up and down my back, drawing lazy designs. I closed my eyes not believing this was happening, but it was, I never wanted it to end. 


	4. Chapter 4

All too soon, my perfect bubble popped.

Bubba pulled up to at least two more boats jammed packed with faces I didn't recognize. Lingering in the background I did see Ricky, who no doubt was hiding because of his causation of the wreckfest last night at Daytona, and then there was Kyle Larson and Daniel Hemric, just chilling and no doubt talking about racing.

It wasn't them that popped my bubble, it was the the sheer fact that I was officially the biggest person here. I tried to not see that, but that fact was screaming at me.

I got up from Ryan's lap the moment we stopped and went to get drink. I opted for a shot of whiskey, hoping the burn of alcohol going down my throat will help me ignore the fact that every girl here was beyond perfect and no matter how much work I put into my life of working towards a better, healthier me, I'm not going to look like that.

"Stop it." Lisa stood in front of me, hands on her waist and glaring. "I know what you're doing, and you need to stop." I avoided her death stare and took another shot of whiskey. "Ryan is watching you, you know." That caught my attention and she smiled like she won. I couldn't help but look back to where Ryan was still sitting where I left him, now accompanied by Bubba. Ryan kept looking my way and smiling. I knew they were talking about me, but for some odd reason, it didn't bother me.

"I'm nothing like those other girls. Just look at them, they're already making their way over to where Ryan is."  
"And look at Ryan, not giving a shit." I sighed, dropping the whiskey back into the cooler and grabbed two beers, one for myself and one for my ego that got deflated. "If he was looking to talk to some chick who you deem as 'perfect'," she rolled her eyes at that word, "then he would have already, but he hasn't. Maddie! He freaking kissed you! You cannot throw that away because your mind is telling you lies!" I sighed, knowing Lisa was right.

I seriously hate my insecurities and how just the smallest thing could ruin everything for me.

"Take a deep breath, Maddie, and relax your shoulders." I did as she was told and I felt so much better.

"I really need to stop doing that." I said, admitting that she was right and stuff like this is something I need to deal with, but not today. Today, I'm going to live in the now and if a curly hair boy with amazing blue eyes is willing to give me a chance, then I'm going to take it. "You're too good to me, Lisa. Thanks. I really needed that."

She gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "don't let fear win."

"I hope one of those are for me?" I pulled away from Lisa, who smacked me on the ass when Ryan so sweetly looked at me and down to a beer.

"I suppose I could spare one," I held it out for him to take and he just smiled at me.

"I, um, was wondering if you wanted to join me in the water?" I looked at Ryan with disbelief that he was suddenly nervous. He took of his hat and ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip, waiting for my response. "Or, we could chill on the boat?" he offered instead. Out of all the girls here, he still wants to hang with me. I want to question this, like a kiss from him wasn't a sure sign he liked me, but the smile on his face told me he really wanted to chill. "Or were you going to be with Lisa? I'm sorry, I just thought." I touched Ryan's arm as he started to fidget with his hat again.

"The water sounds perfect." My heart fluttered out of my chest at the smile he gave me. I felt like we were all alone with how he made me feel. It was just us two standing here on Bubba's boat and I cursed myself inwardly from having an insecure moment when this man in front me looks at me with stars in his eyes.

"Let me steal one of those floats from Stenhouse," Ryan nodded to a giant floating mat that was floating away from where the boats were anchored. "Hold my my beer, miss." He said in a funny English accent as he dove off the boat to retrieve the float.

**

Ryan and I laid together on the soft foam float; it was just us two and a couple cans of beers while everyone else was off doing whatever. Ryan was on his side, his head popped up as he talked to me. We talked about everything under the sun. First it was about him, how he got into racing and what path he almost took with Jeff Gordon. I was surprised at this bit of information. I know Team Penske got him when he was young, but there was going to be another path if the Wood Brothers didn't give him a full time deal.

Ryan also told me how he copes with having a bad race and I couldn't help but sympathize with him. We were both alike in the fact that we prefer to be alone to deal with our own sorrows.

He also told me some fun stories about him and Bubba getting up to no good. I did ask him about his tattoos and was elated when he showed me his Darth Vader one. What Ryan doesn't know is the fact that I basically died the day I found out he got a thigh tattoo. Ryan is also never going to find out that I'm secret fangirl who cried when he finally won at Pocono last year.

The more and more Ryan and I talked, the more relaxed I felt around him. He was so sweet and real. I've never met anyone like him before.

"Bubba said you worked on his 6 team?"

"I did. I was the media manager for both 6 teams at the time. Bubba honestly helped me get out of my shell. If it wasn't for him, I know I would be home curled up on the couch reading a book instead of laying here with you." I said, holding back a smile at my confession.

"I'm glad you're not."

"You are?" I asked before I could help myself.

"What do you do now?" He asked instead of answering my question, but before I could answer him, he moved so he was now laying right against me, his arm touching mine, his fingertips brushing against my thigh. It was hard to concentrate when he was this close to me. I knew we were in the cool lake, but my body was on fire.

"I work with NASCAR now, in the media department."  
"Ah, so you get to look at my pretty face all day then. No wonder you let me kiss you."

"Blaney!" I giggled as he took my hand in his, entwining our fingers together.

"Is this okay?" He asked, holding up our conjoined hand.

"More than," I said, turning to look at him.

"There's just something about you, Maddie, that I'm completely drawn to. I'm not gonna lie, I've seen you around the tracks before and your beauty always catches me off guard. I just wish I had the courage to say hi to you sooner than today, but then again, I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason and I wouldn't change any of that."

My heart was soaring at his confession. Ryan Blaney noticed me from before today?  
  
"You've noticed me?" I found myself whispering.

"Last June at Pocono, actually, before the race. I saw you walking from the media center with your arms full of stuff. I was going to ask if you needed help carrying something but I got pulled into a interview. I watched from the corner of my eye as you disappeared into the crowd and I was mad that no one offered to help you." I was shocked that he remembered that when I certainly didn't. That was my normal everyday, though, no one notices me, but Ryan did... he noticed me at the height of my weight whereas no one would even glance my way. "Then I saw you afterwards. I wanted to say hi, but I was kinda busy," he laughed.

"From that day forward, I would always see you when I least expect it. I don't know if you've ever noticed, but I tried my best to say hi or to even smile at you." Ryan chuckled and shook his head, "I went looking for you one day." I watched in disbelief as he began to blush. "It was right after qualifying. I saw you walking to the production truck, but there was so many people around I talked myself out of trying to talk to you. Honestly, I felt like an idiot. But then I saw you walking down the hill today with Bubba and I thought my heart was going to explode."

"Really? No one ever sees me, let alone someone like you." I was being real with Ryan right now, my guards were down and he was going to see all of me, flaws and all.

"Those people are blind, Maddie. If they've never seen you before, then they don't deserve to see you now."

"You really mean that?"

"With my whole heart." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath at his confession, was this really happening?

"My turn?" I said, opening my eyes to look into his blue ones. I couldn't help but bite my lip as he grinned down at me. "I may, or not not own your Pocono diecast." I let go of Ryan's hand to cover my face.

"Really? Maddie!" He pulled my hands off my face, "don't hide from me! Wait. Do you really?

I bit my lip to hide my smile, "maybe?"

"Please don't do that."   
"Do what?" Instead of answering me, he sat up and leaned over and pulled my lip out from between my teeth, just like he did before. His fingers lingered and my breath caught in my throat.

Ryan's looked between my lips and up to my eyes. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest. I knew he was going to kiss me, and the anticipation was killing me.

He cupped my face in the palm of hand, turning my head and leaned in. "Want me to sign it for you?" I burst into laughter at that and he joined me. It was the most carefree moment of my entire life and I was spending it with Ryan freaking Blaney!

Ryan's face buried in the crook my neck, his breath on my skin causing me to shiver, but all of that didn't matter when he looked back up at me. The smile he gave me was unreal. I've recognized this smile; it was the one that he gave during special moments of his life, the one he shared with true friends, and now he was sharing it with me. I know this smile because I've stared at it wondering how I'd feel being on the other side of it.

I feel wanted and seen, and most importantly, I feel alive.

"You're so beautiful, Maddie, let me take you out on a date?"

"What? Really?" He cocked his head to the side and smile. "Okay," I said finally and I swear his grin got even bigger.

"Really?" Was his turn to say, like he didn't believe me.

"Yes, and bring your sharpie." I winked at him and he just lost it again.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said, shaking his head.

"Oh, I can think of a few things."

I found my confidence laying on that raft and pulled Blaney towards me. He gasped in surprise as I laced my fingers through his wet curls and pressed my lips to his. "I like your way of thinking," he whispered against my lips.

I couldn't help but let out a soft moan when his hand traveled to the back of my neck and his tongue licked at my lips. I opened my mouth to grant him access and I swear the moment I tasted him I knew I wasn't going to get enough.

"Oy! If you two don't mind?" Water started to splash all around us as Blaney and I came back to.   
"Fuck off!" Ryan waved Bubba off and continued to kiss me, not even caring that we were surrounded by our closest friends. It felt like we were making up for lost time even though we've only officially met today.

Ryan and I broke the kiss when we heard fireworks go off in the distance. "Let's watch them on the boat," I suggested. He agreed and pulled me to the spot where we were before, making sure I was wrapped in his towel and sitting on his lap.

Fireworks lit up the sky as the sun set in the distance. Things were so perfect in this moment; my heart was so happy and for once, I wasn't wandering if a girl like me could get a guy like Ryan, because she can, and she did.

Ryan held onto me tightly, and I felt so safe in his arms. I knew this was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship and I couldn't wait to see where life would take us.

"Thank you," I said, kissing his cheek. "You've made me feel things today I've never felt before."   
"It's my honor, and thank you for taking a chance with the scrawny kid who never thought stood a chance. I'm so lucky to finally meet you."

Ryan kissed me me so tenderly that I forgot about the fireworks. I forgot about everyone else on the boat, and for once in my life, I forgot about my insecurities. This is how I should be living my life and I was determined to do so for now on, hopefully with a curly hair, blue eyed boy on my side. 


End file.
